


Envieux respectable

by Mazer



Category: Nounai Renai no Susume
Genre: Fluff, Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Kaname ed Amamiya. Perché non è giusto che, come al solito, ai pairing più interessanti ci lascino dare appena uno sguardo. X-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envieux respectable

**Author's Note:**

> Questo piccolo racconto nasce come omaggio alla coppia che preferisco di più nel manga **Nounai Renai no Susume** di Reiichi Hiiro (pubblicato qui in Italia col titolo **Amore matto** ), vale a dirsi quella formata da Kaname ed Amamiya. Perché io _amo_ l’abbinamento occhiali più giacca e cravatta, ed Amamiya è un adorabile bastardo. *_*  
>  Questa stupidata è lunga appena 956 parole ma, sforando di parecchio il numero considerato canonico per una flash-fiction, voglio elevarla al rango di one-shot benché non se lo meriti.  
> Il titolo della fic è in francese e vuol dire ‘Rispettabile invidioso’.

Non mi era mai pesato troppo essere, tra i tre, quello a cui toccava sempre risolvere le faccende pratiche: Ryo poteva essere più guardingo di me, bravissimo quando si trattava di fiutare guai, e più affidabile durante uno scontro fisico, ma io ero colui che si preoccupava del sostentamento economico del corpo che ci ospitava e tanto bastava a farmi sentire la colonna portante di casa, in un mondo dove né dolcezza né pugni potevano bastare a garantirti la sopravvivenza.  
Ero il giovane e geniale avvocato che a venticinque anni dirigeva già uno studio tutto suo, l’uomo che, in tribunale ed anche fuori, sapeva domare tante bocche inutilmente spalancate grazie alla sua brillante capacità di persuasione.  
Ciò che la gente non sapeva ma che io non potevo dimenticare mai, in compenso, era che in realtà ero semplicemente una delle due personalità supplementari di un sensibile fiorista di nome Yu, ed essendo nato allo scopo di farlo senire amato era unicamente attorno a lui che gravitava la mia vita.  
Iniziata la relazione di Yu col dottor Sugo, era apparso evidente come l’amore che la nostra identità principale aveva imparato a provare non fosse d’ostacolo all’esistenza mia e di Ryo, il quale aveva finito col trovare soddisfazione e conforto in un ragazzo che aveva sopportato problemi simili ai nostri.  
Così, io avevo conosciuto il sapore della prima invidia.  
Da quando avevo accettato il fatto che Yu desiderava essere amato da qualcun altro che non fossimo noi due avevo cominciato ad essere più elastico rispetto a certe faccende, che pure non sentivo riguardarmi strettamente, ma dopo il fidanzamento di Ryo con Shinobu avevo finito col pormi alcune domande: come mai, pur essendo anche lui una personalità secondaria, non aveva avuto alcun'incertezza nel capire che quella era la persona che voleva e nel dichiararsi, pur consapevole del rischio di scomparire?  
Mi ero sentito un alieno, scoprendo quante enormi differenze potessero esistere tra noi tre e soprattutto tra me e loro due nonostante fossimo la stessa persona.  
Mi consideravo una creatura incompleta, in quanto mi manifestavo unicamente nel corso di un dato lasso di tempo durante la giornata o comunque quando l’occasione lo richiedeva, eppure mai avevo messo in conto la possibilità di poter avvertire il bisogno di fare confronti per riceverne in cambio una forma di rassicurazione.  
Avevo incontrato il procuratore Amamiya parecchie volte sul lavoro, e per farmene una cattiva opinione mi ci era voluto poco: non soltanto era un tipo insopportabile, ma non aveva mai nascosto di possedere un carattere subdolo ed una feroce tendenza a godere nel mettere gli altri in difficoltà.  
Tuttavia, non era quel genere di persona dalla quale mi sarei aspettato di ricevere delle avance, né tanto meno avrei potuto intuire che celasse una forma di masochismo latente che una volta manifestatasi si sarebbe dimostrato voglioso di collaudare con me…  
Yu pareva aver accettato la questione con una calma che sfiorava l’indifferenza o la rassegnazione, particolare sospetto soprattutto considerato che Amamiya aveva già tentato di abusare di me e di conseguenza anche di lui; Ryo invece tendeva ad approfittare di quella novità per accusarmi di eventuali cali d’attenzione, per di più gettando sull’intera faccenda un costante alone di perversione.  
Di noi tre ero sempre stato il meno instabile, e nel contempo quello con la maggior difficoltà ad esprimere le proprie emozioni se non quando erano strettamente vincolate a Yu.  
Ryo si era comportato come un dongiovanni fin dalle sue prime apparizioni, ed a modo suo si metteva d’impegno per badare ai bisogni sessuali di tutti noi, mentre Yu, essendo l’effettivo proprietario del corpo che condividevamo, era quello che più si sentiva in diritto di cercare una compensazione affettiva. A ben pensarci, io non avevo mai conosciuto altri che Yu, valeva a dire me stesso, e fino a quando quelle mie evasioni non mi erano state rinfacciate non avevo mai sperimentato la volontà di cercare appagamento al di fuori di quei blandi confini che avevo tracciato con le mie stesse mani, ritenendoci già completi così.  
Era una fortuna che Ryo si stesse dimostrando un fidanzato fedele nei confronti di Shinobu, oppure magari mi sarebbe toccato anche dover subire l’umiliazione di essere paragonato a quel libertino.  
Ma in Amamiya, a qualche mese di distanza dall’inizio della nostra cosiddetta ‘storia’, cosa c’avevo trovato?  
A volte mi ero chiesto se le sensazioni provate per la prima volta grazie a lui non avrei potuto gestirle più semplicemente e con ugual piacere se fosse stato un uomo dal cervello più sano a procurarmele, ma evidentemente non era destino che a me toccasse un fidanzato gentile, premuroso e soprattutto _normale_ com’era capitato a Yu e Ryo.  
Amamiya era una piaga sul lavoro, dato che di norma ci ritrovavamo a scontrarci l’uno contro l’altro; un tormento quando piombava a disturbare nel bel mezzo della mia già sovraffollata quotidianità, perché era di carattere così sleale che non mi fidavo ad abbassare completamente la guardia quand’ero con lui; una seccatura a letto perché già dovevo battagliare ogni volta con imbarazzo e senso di colpa, quindi darmi a certi giochini finiva quasi sempre col lasciarmi più scombussolato che contento, dopo.  
Lo odiavo, ma era anche l’unica cosa vagamente somigliante ad una zona privata che possedessi nonché il solo angolo di _sperimentazione_ che mi fossi mai intestardito a ritagliarmi in venticinque anni di sforzi continui rivolti a favore della comunità, quindi mi veniva spontaneo difenderlo almeno un po’, nonostante tutto…  
Forse non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di concedere un bacio ad Amamiya senza rifilargli immediatamente dopo un morso se non quando lo sapevo profondamente addormentato e quand’ero sicuro che Yu e Ryo non sarebbero tornati a far valere la propria presenza tanto presto, ma in fondo non si poteva pretendere troppo dalla vita, no?


End file.
